MOS
by Kurocchi Usa-pyon
Summary: MOS ala para Hetalia! Apajadinya? Check it out, RnR pleease XD chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Haaai~ disini Kurocchi = 7 =

Ini fanfic tentang MOS XDD

dan ada beberapa pengalaman pahit pas ngejalanin mos =_= dan kurocchi paling sebel sama yang namanya PBB =3= *curcol*

Ini sebenernya udah lama banget ditulisnya, mungkin pas tahun 2010 ._.

dan baru di publish sekarang/plak

Silahkan menikmati fanfic yang abal ini minna!

Disclaimer: punya bang Hidekaz Himaruya~

* * *

><p>"Ini…Ada…ini,sudah , sudah tidak ada yang ketinggalan!" Ucap Eliza sambil mengalungkan Name tag nya.<p>

Yap,kini Eliza sudah HAMPIR menjadi siswi Hetalia Gakuen dan sekarang Eliza sedang menjalani MOS.

Eliza pun langsung menuju mobil dan langsung masuk.

"Haduh..tampang gue ancur banget..Rambut di kuncir 2,di belah tengah..Haah" Gumam Eliza sambil menghela nafas.

'Ah sudahlah, yang penting semangat!' ucap Eliza dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian Eliza pun sampai di Hetalia sangat gugup,apakah ia berhasil menjalani MOS dengan baik atau tidak.

"Hai Eliza! Lo kelompok berapa?"Tanya Belgie yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Hai Belgie! Gue kelompok 5" Jawab Eliza.

"Ooh" ucap Belgie ber "Oh" ria.

" PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAN, PARA PESERTA MOS DIHARAPKAN BERKUMPUL DI HALL BASKET KARENA AKAN DILAKSANAKAN APEL PAGI" Ucap dari salah satu kakak OSIS.

Eliza dan Belgie pun langsung menuju Hall Basket dan langsung melaksanakan apel pagi.

'Kelompok 5..kelompok 5…Aha!Ini dia!'batin pun langsung berbaris di barisan apel pagi pun dimulai yang dipimpin oleh kak Natalia.

"PERHATIAN SELURUHNYA PIMPINAN SAYA AMBIL ALIH! ISTIRAHAT DITEMPAAAAT GRAK!" Teriak kak Natalia saembari memerintah.

'Ukh, kakak ini seram banget sih, suaranya lantang banget'Batin Eliza sambil ketakutan.

Lalu apel pagi pun menit kemudian apel pagi pun selesai.

"SEKARANG KALIAN NAIK KE AULA LANTAI 4 UNTUK MENDENGARKAN MATERI!"teriak kak dan kelompoknya pun langsung menuju ke aula lantai Eliza pun duduk berbaris di karpet.

"Haaah kok rasanya MOS gaseru ya… Moga-moga ga ada PBB"

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba salah satu kakak OSIS yang sepertinya humas mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang sakit jantung tiba-tiba...<p>

"Pengumuman kepada seluruh peserta MOS hari terakhir ada PBB. Terimakasih"

"WAAAAAT?" teriak seluruh siswa.

"Aduh, nanti aku pura-pura sakit aja deh" ujar salah satu peserta bernama Matthew Williams.

"Iya aku juga.." timpal salah satu peserta lainnya, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Setelah berbagai macam perdebatan dan muslihat-muslihat sesat para peserta, sang pembicara datang. Dan yang bikin kaget pembicaranya adalah kakek dari dua orang peserta kembar bernama Feliciano Vargas dan Lovino Vargas.

"yak sekarang saya akan menulis-eh membacakan curriculum vitae dari bapak Rome"

Bicara salah satu kakak OSIS bernama Yekaterina Braginskaya.

"nama, Rome. Panggilan, Rome. Tempat tanggal lahir, tidak diketahui. Riwayat pendidikan, tidak mau diberitahu. Alamat, kerajaan Roma. Riwayat pekerjaan, personifikasi Rome. Nomer telepon, minta sama cucu saya"

"sekian CV dari bapak Rome. Dipersilahkan melanjutkan materi"

"HALO TEMAN-TEMAN SEMUAAA! APA KABAR HARI INI?" teriak Pak Rome

"baik-baik saja, HETALIA!" jawab seluruh peserta dengan nada monoton.

"Yak, hari ini saya akan memberikan materi tentang 'Menjadi Pemimpin Masa Depan yang Baik' " ucap pak Rome.

"Jadi..." ucap pak Rome memulai materi.

Bla bla bla bla bla bla.

Time di skip saja ya, soalnya pak Rome ngomongnya kepanjangan dan saya capek nulisnya *author dibakar*.

* * *

><p>"Naah, pada capek gak abis dengerin materi?" tanya salah satu humas yang ada disitu, kak Alfred.<p>

"Siap capek kaak!" teriak anak-anak.

"Nah, setelah ini kalian akan makan siang! Yeey!" teriak kak Alfred yang kegirangan sendiri.

"AYO AMBIL MAKANAN KALIAN! CEPETAAAN! DALAM WAKTU HITUNGAN KE-10 KALIAN HARUS UDAH BALIK!" teriak kak Natalia.

'Haduh, mampus gua..' batin salah satu personifikasi negara dari Indonesia, yaitu Nesia.

"1 ! 2 ! 3 ! 4!..." teriak kak Natalia yang masih menghitung.

Kelompok 1 sampai 10 pun bergegas mengambil makannya masing-masing.

Mereka berlari, berlari, berlari agak tak dimarahi oleh kak Natalia yang dikenal galak itu, tiba tiba...

GUBRAK!

Salah satu anak dari peserta MOS terjatuh gara-gara terpeleset.

'Haduh.. Mampus gue kepeleset, mana gue jatoh nya gak AWESOME lagi...' batin nya.

"Woi, lo gak apa-apa?" tanya Eliza.

"Ah, gue yang AWESOME ini gak kenapa-kenapa kok!" ucap orang itu yang berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Oh ya, nama lo siapa? Terus lo dari kelompok berapa?" tanya Eliza.

"Nama gue Gilbert, gue dari kelompok 7. Udah ya, gue duluan, bye!" ucap Gilbert kembali berlari dan menuju ke tempat duduk kelompoknya.

"Yah tuh anak pergi.." ucap Eliza.

'Udah ah gue lari lagi, takut telat' batin Eliza.

Eliza pun kembali berlari dan menuju tempat duduk kelompoknya.

"SEMUA SUDAH PEGANG MAKANANNYA MASING-MASING?" teriak kak Natalia.

"SIAP SUDAH KAK!" teriak anak-anak.

"BAGUS! DUDUK SIAP, GRAK!" perintah kak Natalia.

Anak-anak pun duduk dengan tegak.

"Berdoa dimulai!"

Anak-anak pun berdoa dengan khusyuk.

"AYO MAKANANNYA DIHABISIN!" teriak kak Natalia.

"MAKANNYA ENAK GAK?" Teriak kak Vash, salah satu anggota OSIS yang jabatannya sama dengan kak Natalia, yaitu Bela Negara.

"SIAP ENAK KAK!" teriak anak-anak.

"KALO MAKAN TUH JANGAN NGOMONG! KALO ENAK NGANGGUK AJA!" teriak kak Natalia.

"MAKANANNYA ENAK GAK?" tanya kak Vash.

Anak-anak pun mengangguk, dan merekapun melanjutkan makannya.

"WAKTU MAKAN TINGGAL 30 DETIK LAGI!" teriak kak Vash.

'Buset, ini makan apa makan.. Waktunya kok cepet banget' batin Eliza.

"WAKTU MAKAN SELESAI! GAK ADA YANG MAKAN LAGI!" teriak kak Natalia.

Anak-anakpun langsung berhenti makan.

"Berdoa dimulai!" ucap kak Natalia.

Merekapun mengakhiri makan dengan berdoa pula.

"Sekarang, kalian taruh lagi makanannya dalam waktu 10 detik!" teriak kak Natalia.

"Persiapan berdiri!"

"Siap berdiri!"

"Mulai!"

"Hetalia!"

Anak-anakpun menuju ke tempat tas mereka masing-masing dan menaruh makannya dan balik lagi ketempat duduk mereka.

* * *

><p>"Sekarang bakalan ada materi lagi! Jadi kalian duduk lagi ya!" teriak kak Alfred yang masih mengunyah Burgernya.<p>

"Yaaah" teriak semua anak-anak kecewa.

"Yak, kali ini materi akan diberikan oleh Pak Ivan Braginski, bagi pak Ivan dipersilahkan untuk kedepan" salah satu kakak OSIS berbicara.

'Wah, itu kan kakak gue, ngapain tuh disini?' batin kak Natalia.

Tiba-tiba muncul aura tak enak dari kak Natalia.

"Kekkon kekkon kekkon kekkon..."

Pak Ivan yang merasakan aura itu pun langsung menengok kebelakan dan melihat Natalia mengeluarkan aura anehnya.

"GYAAA! GAK MAU! GAK MAUU!" teriak pak Ivan.

"Nii-san, kekkon! Kekkon!" teriak kak Natalia.

"Nii-nii san?" teriak semua anak.

"Ja-jadi.. Pak Ivan itu kakaknya kak Natalia?" tanya anak-anak keheranan.

"Iya, pak Ivan itu kakaknya kak Natalia adek-adek" kata kak Alfred.

"GYAAA GAK MAU GAK MAU GAK GAK GAK!" teriak pak Ivan sambil berlari-lari mengelilingi aula lantai 4.

"NII-SAN, KEKKON KEKKON" ucap kak Natalia sambil mengejar pak Ivan dan mengeluarkan pisau yang ada dibalik jas OSIS nya.

'WTH... Kak Natalia bawa-bawa pisau kesini?' tanya Eliza heran.

"GYAA GYAA GYAA!" teriak pak Ivan yang masih berlari kesana kemari dan akhirnya keluar dari aula lantai 4.

"Nii-san! Tunggu aku nii-san!" teriak kak Natalia yang masih mengejar pak Ivan.

Semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria.

"Yak, adek-adek, seperti yang kalian ketahui, pembicaranya kabur karena dikejar oleh kak Natalia, jadi sekarang kalian boleh pulang" ucap kak Alfred.

"Yeeey!" anak-anak berteriak kegirangan.

'Hm..Masih ada 3 hari lagi ya... Gimana ya..' batin Eliza sambil menuju tangga dan menuju kebawah.

* * *

><p>TOBECONTINUED~ XD<p>

ORZ, ini fanfic super abal-_-

Kalo ada typo ato sejenisnya mohon dimaklumi~

Makasih udah dibaca~

sebelumnya klik tanda review dulu yaa~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!~


	2. Chapter 2

Haai, disini Kurocchi = 7 =

ini lanjutan dari MOS~

hohoho = 7 =

Disini Nesianya itu cowok~

trus kalo kata-kata "OO TIDAK BISA" sama ".END" itu dari OVJ XDD

disclaimer: karakter punya om Hidekaz, kata-kata yang diatas dari OVJ

Silahkan menikmati fanfic gaje abal ini minna~

* * *

><p>Eliza pun sampai dirumah dan langsung merebahkan diri ke kasur tercintanya itu.<p>

"Haaah, capeek" ucap Eliza sambil tiduran di atas kasur.

"Masih ada 3 hari lagi ya.. Hm, bisa gak ya?" Eliza bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun berdiri dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Haah, segarnya!" ucap Eliza.

"Sekarang gue harus nge-cek dulu nih besok harus bawa apa aja.." ucap Eliza yang langsung menuju meja belajarnya dan mencari kertas yang berisi catatan.

"Hm..Besok harus bawa makanan yang temanya 'miss little sunshine'.. Bawa apa ya.." ucap Eliza sambil berpikir.

"Aha! Mending bawa telor dadar, nasi, sambal, sama kecap aja!" ucap Eliza yang baru dapat ide. Eliza pun langsung menuju kebawah dan menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan yang akan dibawa besok.

"Telor nya mana..." Eliza mengacak-ngacak lemari es nya.

"Yah gak ada, mampus gue..." ucap Eliza.

* * *

><p>"Udah ah, gue ke A**a mart dulu" ucap Eliza lalu bersiap-siap menuju A**a mart.<p>

Elizapun jalan kaki menuju A**a mart karena bisa dibilang jaraknya cukup dekat.

1 menit... 2 menit... 3 menit... 4 menit... 5 menit...

Akhirnya Elizapun sampai di A**a mart, ia pun langsung masuk kedalam.

Eliza mencari-cari telor yang diperlukannya itu, menyelusuri tiap rak yang ada di a**a mart.

'Ah, itu dia!' batin Eliza.

Tanpa pikir panjang Elizapun langsung ke rak yang ada telurnya dan baru saja Eliza mau mengambil telurnya tiba-tiba...

"Woi, ini telur gue duluan yang ngambil!" ucap seseorang dengan muka yang sangat tidak santai.

"GUE DULUAN!" teriak Eliza.

"GUE!" teriak orang itu.

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUEEEE!"

Terjadi adu mulut antara Eliza dan orang itu para readers! Dan pertarungan semakin memanas! *author dibakar*.

"OK FINE! LO.. GUE... END!" ucap orang itu.

'Ini anak kenapa pake kata-kata khas dari OVJ sih...' pikir Eliza.

'Tunggu.. Kalo gak salah anak ini kelompok 8 MOS kan?' pikir Eliza.

"WAIT, Sejak kapan gue jadian sama lu" ucap Eliza ketus.

"Yee.. Gue kan cuma ngikut-ngikut OVJ doang, emang gak boleh?" ucap seseorang itu.

"GAK" ucap Eliza dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

"Sip" ucap orang itu dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Eliza.  
>"EH WOI TUNGGU! GUE DULUAN YANG NEMU TUH TELOR!" teriak Eliza.<p>

"OO, TIDAK BISAA" ucap orang itu dengan gaya khas Sule.

"TUNGGU, LO NESIA KAN? COWOK DARI KELOMPOK 8 MOS?" ucap Eliza.

"Iya, emang kenapa?Gue tetep gak mau kasih nih telor ke lu" ucap Nesia.

"Ooh.. GAK, LU HARUS KASIH TELOR NYA KE GUE!" ucap Eliza membentak.

"KALO GAK MAU... GUE PUKUL LO PAKE FRYING PAN" ucap Eliza dengan aura-aura gelapnya sambil memegang frying pan yang tidak tahu asalnya dari mana, dari kantong ajaib Doraemon mungkin?.

*BUG*

"Adadadadaw.. Sakit tau! Ok-ok, ini gue kasih telor nya!" ucap Nesia.

"Biarin! Yey, thanks ya!" ucap Eliza yang langsung menuju kasir.

'Hadoh, tuh cewek sangar juga ternyata.. Luarnya cantik dalem nya naujubile' batin Nesia.

Eliza yang sudah mendapatkan telur dengan perjuangan yang panjang, akhirnya pulang ke rumah dan bersiap-siap untuk membuat bekal untuk besok.

* * *

><p>"Nah, telor udah dapet, sekarang tinggal masak!" ucap Eliza sambil menuju dapur.<p>

Elizapun berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai memasak.

Elizapun mulai memecahkan telur.

*PRAK*

"Yah.. Kulit telornya kenapa ikut-ikutan masuk ke mangkoknya sih..." ucap Eliza.

"Udah lah, gue pungutin satu-satu aja.." batin Eliza pasrah.

PRANG GOMBYANG PRANG PRANG PRAK DUG BRUK BRAK.

Kira-kira begitulah suasana yang terjadi di dapur.

Setelah 2 jam bekerja akhirnya Eliza selesai juga membuat makanan untuk dibawa besok.

"Akhirnya selesaai~" ucap Eliza gembira.

Eliza lalu menengok kebelakang, tepatnya ke arah dapur.

"Mi wat.. Ini dapur udah kayak kapal pecah.. Kotornya naujubile.." ucap Eliza.

Elizapun langsung segera membereskan dapurnya.

"Hhngg.. Selesaai" ucap Eliza sambil merengganggkan badan.

"Ngantuk..." ucap Eliza sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Tidur ah.." Elizapun langsung menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

Ia pun berganti baju dan langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang super duper empuk.

"Haah... Besok udah hari ke-2 mos ya..." ucap Eliza.

Elizapun menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur dengan lelap.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 selesaai XDD<p>

Maaf kalo ada miss typo, typo, atau apapun itulah-_-

Makasih udah baca~

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya XD

sebelumnya tolong direview dulu ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Haloo disini Kurocchi XD

Akhirnya fanfic ini sampe di chapter ke 3 XD

Selamat membaca minna!

Disclaimer: punya bang Hidekaz

Warning: Typo, abal, OOC (mungkin), de el el

* * *

><p>CIP CIP CIP<p>

Hari ke-2 MOS pun dimulai, Eliza yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya lengkap dengan rambut dibelah tengah dan dikuncir dua, dan dengan name tag yang selalu menemaninya, ia pun berangkat menuju Hetalia Gakuen.

"Hm... Bekal udah bawa, gak ada yang ketinggalan.. Siap berangkat!" ucap Eliza.

"Mudah-mudahan hari ini juga kayak kemaren, pulang cepet.." ucap Eliza.

"WAHAI DEWA FRYING PAN, KABULKANLAH PERMOHONAN HAMBA MU INI!" ucap Eliza memohon kepada frying pannya yang oh-so-awesome.

"Ok stop, sekarang gue harus berangkat.." ucap Eliza yang langsung berlari menuju mobilnya.

Selama diperjalanan, ia menghidupkan Ipod nya dan mendengarkan lagu keong racun.

"Dasar kau, keong racun~" Eliza bernyanyi di mobil dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

Supirnya Eliza, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Eliza.

Eliza, Eliza... Ckckck, ternyata lu aneh juga ya.. *author dibakar massa*.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Non, udah sampai nih!" ucap pak Supir.

"Hah? Eh, ok deh. Makasih pak!" ucap Eliza sambil keluar dari mobil.

* * *

><p>Elizapun langsung masuk ke dalam Hetalia Gakuen dan di depan gerbang sudah berbaris kakak-kakak OSIS lengkap dengan jasnya.<p>

Eliza pun langsung menyalaminya satu-satu, setelah menyalaminya Elizapun langsung menuju ke lobby Hetalia Gakuen.

Tiba-tiba...

*BRUK*  
>"EH LU KALO JALAN PAKE MATA DONG! DASAR GAK AWESOME" ucap seseorang.<p>

"WOI, KALO JALAN TUH PAKE KAKI, MASA PAKE MATA, DASAR ANEH LO!" ucap Eliza.

"Huf, udahlah! Capek gue berdebat sama lo! Lagi pula gue kan AWESOME jadi gue gak level berdebat sama lo" kata orang itu narsis.

"Sorry ya" ucap orang itu dan membantu Eliza berdiri.

Elizapun melihat ke orang itu dan tak lain orang itu adalah Gilbert dari kelompok 7!.

"Lah, lo Gilbert kan?" tanya Eliza.

"Iya, lah.. Lo anak yang waktu itu kan?" tanya Gilbert.

"Iya, nama gue Elizaveta, panggil aja Eliza!" ucap Eliza sambil mengajak Gilbert berkenalan.

"Sip deh, eh.." ucap Gilbert.

"WOI GILBERT!" teriak seseorang yang memotong pembicaraan Gilbert.

"Ah, sorry gue yang awesome ini mesti pergi, bye!" ucap Gilbert dengan oh-so-narsisnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Eliza.

"Lah.. Dia pergi..." ucap Eliza.

*KRIIIING*

Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi, tiba saatnya peserta MOS akan memulai MOS mereka.

* * *

><p>"Yah.. Mulai deh, males gue" ucap Nesia.<p>

"Yoi, gue males banget, apalagi nanti pas makan siang!" ucap Antonio.

Muka para peserta MOS yang awalnya cerah ceria seperti sedang berada di surga, sekarang muram seperti berada di neraka.

"PARA PESERTA MOS DIHARAPKAN MENUJU KE AULA LANTAI 4 UNTUK MENDENGARKAN MATERI! SEKALI LAGI PARA PESERTA MOS DIHARAPKAN MENUJU KE AULA LANTAI 4 UNTUK MENDENGARKAN MATERI! TERIMA KASIH" ucap salah satu kakak OSIS.

"Yaah, males gue dengerin materi!" ucap Lovino.

"Sama!" ucap Antonio.

"Huft, terpaksa deh gue dengerin materi yang super ngebosenin itu.." ucap Eliza sambil terpaksa menuju ke aula lantai 4.

Para peserta MOS pun akhirnya sampai di aula lantai 4.

"Kelompok 1 dipaling pojok kiri ya!" ucap kak Natalia dengan lantang, padahal gak pakai michrophone!.

"Siap iya kak!" ucap peserta MOS.

Akhinya mereka duduk perbaris sesuai dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing.

"Yak, sekarang kalian akan mendengarkan materi dari Pak Francis Bonnefoy" ucap salah satu moderator.

"Bagi bapak Francis disilahkan memasuki ruangan" ucap kakak OSIS.

Tiba-tiba masuklah seseorang dengan hanya memakai setangkai mawar saja dan sambil menebar-nebar bunga mawar kemana-mana.

"PAAAAAAAK! PAKE BAJU NYA DULUUU!" teriak salah satu kakak OSIS.

"Nggak aah~ Begini lebih enak~" ucap Pak Francis yang masih saja menebar-nebar bunga mawar.

"Bapak pake bajunya ato nggak saya DOR nih!" ucap salah satu Bela Negara, Kak Vash dengan nama lengkapnya Vash Zwingli.

"Enggak aah~" ucap pak Francis yang MASIH menebar-nebar bunga mawar.

Ia pun berjalan ke arah salah satu peserta MOS, yaitu Roderich.

"Hei manusia! Nge-piiip- yuk?" ucap pak Francis sambil menggoda Roderich.

"GAK" ucap Roderich.

"Ayolah~" ucap pak Francis.

*BUG*

Tanpa pikir panjang Roderichpun langsung memukul pak Francis dengan biolanya sehingga pak Francis jatuh pingsan.

"Haduh, biola gue ancur deh. Bodo deh yang penting gue selamat dari maut" ucap Roderich dengan tenang.

Para peserta MOS pun hanya bisa ber sweat drop ria saja.

"Yak adek-adek, seperti yang kalian ketahui, pak Francis jatuh pingsan, jadi materi ini kita skip saja ya!" ucap kak Alfred.

"YEEEEY!" teriak para peserta MOS dengan gembira.

* * *

><p>"Nah, sekarang kita main games ya!" ucap kak Alfred.<p>

"Jadi mainnya gini, ada permen, nanti kalian oper kebelakang, terus kalo udah sampe belakang balik lagi ke depan, terus nanti diputer lagu, kalo lagunya berenti, siapa yang terakhir megang permen harus maju ke depan, mengerti?" ucap kak Alfred.

"Siap mengerti kak!" ucap para peserta MOS.

"Mulai!" ucap kak Alfred.

"DASAR KAU, KEONG RACUN~"

Para peserta MOS kalang kabut mengoper permen itu, mereka takut disuruh maju kedepan.

Kak Alfredpun berhenti bernyanyi.

"Yak, yang terakhir megang permen, ayo majuu!" ucap kak Alfred.

Dari kelompok 1 yang maju adalah Malaysia, kelompok 2 Nesia, kelompok 3 Belgie, kelompok 4 Heracles, kelompok 5 Eliza, kelompok 6 Singapore, kelompok 7 Gilbert, kelompok 8 Roderich, kelompok 9 Antonio, kelompok 10 Matthew.

Mereka harus melihat balik bungkus permennya itu, dan mereka harus membaca kata yang ada di balik bungkus permen itu dan menyebut salah satu nama kakak OSIS.

"Yak, mulai dari kelompok 1!" ucap kak Alfred.

"Tulisannya apa nih?" bisik kak Alfred.

Malaysia pun langsung menunjukkan tulisannya ke kak Alfred.

"Naah, ayo ngomong, ngomongnya ke kak Lietch aja yaa,hehe" bisik kak Alfred.

"I-iya kak.." ucap Malay.

"Kak Lietch imuudh bangeet dech" ucap Malay dengan alay.

"CIEEE" para peserta MOS mengejek Malay.  
>'Sialan tuh yang nge-ciein gue..' batin Malay.<p>

"Yak, sekarang kelompok 2!"

Kak Alfred melihat tulisannya dan menyuruh untuk bilangnya ke kak Natalia.

"Ka-kak Natalia senyum doong~" ucap Nesia dengan muka menahan malu.

"Ayo dong kak Natalia senyuum~ Ada yang minta senyum tuuh~" ucap kak Alfred.

"GUE GAK BAKALAN BISA SENYUM KALO GAK ADA KAKAK!" teriak kak Natalia.

Semua langsung hening mendengar perkataan kak Natalia.

"O-ok.. Lanjut ke kelompok 3!" kata kak Alfred.

"Bilangnya ke kak Arthur ya!" bisik kak Alfred.

"Kak Arthur~ Ganteng banget siiih!" ucap Belgie.

"Eh cie Arthur! Ada yang bilang ganteng tuh! Uhuy!" ucap Alfred.

"DIEM GIT!" ucap kak Arthur.

"Ayolah sayang~ Jangan marah-maraah.. Nanti adek-adek pada ketakutan looh~" ucap kak Alfred.

"SAYANG SAYANG... PALELU PEANG!" ucap kak Arthur.

"Udah ah, lanjut ke kelompok 4~" ucap kak Alfred.

Kak Alfredpun melihat tulisan di permen milik Heracles.

"Nah, ayo bilaang~" ucap kak Alfred.

"K-kak Mei always in my-my.. Heart!" ucap Heracles.

"EHM, CIEEE!" ejek semuanya yang ada disitu.

"Nah, lanjut ke kelompok 5~" ucap kak Alfred.

'Mampus sekarang giliran gue...' batin Eliza.

Kak Alfred pun melihat tulisan yang ada dibalik permen itu.

"Nanti bilangnya ke kak Vash yaa~" bisik kak Alfred.

"Ka-kak Vash kebersihan sebagian dari iman looh" ucap Eliza.

'Adudududuh, gue pengen ngakak sendiri jadinya...' batin Eliza.

Kak Vash hanya diam saja, tidak menanggapi Eliza.

"Nah, lanjut ke kelompok berikutnya~" ucap kak Alfred.

"Ayo tulisannya apa yaa?" tanya kak Alfred.

"I-ini kak..." ucap Singapore menunjukkan tulisan yang ada di belakang permen itu.

"Ayo ngomoong~" ucap kak Alfred.

"I-iya kak.." ucap Singapore terbata-bata.

"Kak Sey, cantik deeh" ucap Singapore.

"CIEEE!"

Kak Sey hanya senyum-senyum saja, mendengar perkataan Singapore.

Tiba-tiba...

*KRIIING*

* * *

><p>"Wah, waktunya sudah abis! Adek-adek pada laper gaa?" tanya kak Alfred.<p>

"Siap nggak kak!" teriak peserta MOS.

"Yah, masa gak laper sih? Kakak aja laper..." ucap kak Alfred.

"Kan kak Alfred emang rakus! UPS!" ucap kak Arthur.

"Aku ini kan HERO, makanya nyam aku nyam butuh banyak nyam makanan!" ucap kak Alfred sambil mengunyah BURGER kesukaannya.

"BLOODY HELL! LU TAU GAK, INI BELOM WAKTUNYA MAKAN GIT!" teriak kak Alfred.

"Bodo~ Orang gue laper, masa gak boleh makan sih?" ucap kak Alfred.

"YA GAK BOLEH LAH! KALO MAU MAKAN TUNGGU DULU DONG! BARENG-BARENG GIT!" teriak kak Alfred.

"Sudah-sudah Arthur-san, jangan marah-marah. Nanti Image Arthur-san dicap jelek loh sama adek-adek kelas sama guru-guru juga!" ucap kak Kiku sambil menenangkan kak Arthur.

"Eh, iya..." ucap Arthur.

"SEKARANG KALIAN AMBIL MAKANAN KALIAN!" teriak kak Natalia tiba-tiba yang membuat orang jadi spot jantung(?).

"Si-siap kak!" teriak para peserta MOS.

"CEPETAN AMBIL MAKANANNYA! JANGAN LELET! KALIAN LELET GUE DOR!" teriak kak Vash.

"Si-siap iya kak!" teriak anak-anak.

Anak-anakpun langsung kalang kabut mengambil makanan mereka yang bertemakan 'LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE', author pas LDKS juga itu loh tema makannya 8D *curcol*.

Para peserta MOS berusaha mengambil makannya, karena kalau gak sempat diambil nanti bakalan dikejar-kejar oleh manusia pembawa pisau alias kak Natali...a.. *author dibunuh*.

Akhirnya merekapun berhasil mendapatkan makanannya masing-masing dan menuju ketempat duduk mereka semula.

Merekapun mulai memakan makan mereka.

"30 DETIK LAGI!" teriak kak Natalia.

'Ya tuhan... Gak kuat lagi...' batin Eliza.

"MAKANANNYA ENAK GAK?" tanya kak Vash.

"Siap enak.. UPS" ucap Nesia yang lupa jika sedang makan tidak boleh berbicara.

"ITU SIAPA YANG NGOMONG? KAN UDAH DIBILANGIN KALO LAGI MAKAN GA BOLEH NGOMONG!" teriak kak Natalia.

"WAKTU MAKAN TINGGAL 10 DETIK LAGI!" teriak kak Vash.

'Haduuuh... MAMPUUUUS!' batin Eliza.

"WAKTU MAKAN SELESAI! GAK ADA YANG MAKAN LAGI!" teriak kak Natalia.

Spontan anak-anak pun langsung berhenti makan, bahkan ada yang sampai memuncratkan makannya ke temannya.

"SEKARANG BALIKIN MAKANANNYA KE TAS KALIAN! CEPETAN!" teriak kak Vash.

"Siap iya kak!" teriak peserta MOS.

Merekapun langsung menuju ke tempat tas mereka masing-masing dan menaruh makanan mereka dan kembali lagi ke tempat duduk mereka semula.

"Nah anak-anak, sekarang bakalan ada materi" ucap kak Alfred.

"Bagi bapak Ludwig dipersilahkan memasuki ruangan" ucap kak Natalia.

"SELAMAT SIANG SEMUANYA!" ucap pak Ludwig.

"SELAMAT SIANG PAK!" ucap para peserta MOS.

"Yak, sekarang saya akan membacakan curriculum vitae dari bapak Ludwig" ucap kak Mei.

"Nama, Ludwig. Tempat tanggal lahir, cari sendiri. Riwayat pendidikan, tidak mau diberitahu. Sekian CV dari pak Ludwig" ucap kak Mei.

"Pak Ludwig silahkan memberikan materi" ucap kak Alfred.

"BAIKLAH, SEMUANYA PERHATIKAN! SEKARANG SAYA AKAN MEMBERIKAN MATERI!" teriak pak Ludwig.

Karena saking panjangnya materi pak Ludwig, Heracles hingga tertidur saat materi.

Kak Natalia dan kak Vash yang melihatpun langsung menuju ke arah Heracles dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"WOI, BANGUN LO! KALO GAK BANGUN GUE DOR!" teriak kak Vash.

"Nggg... Apa sih, lagi enak tidur nih...Nyem.." ucap Heracles sambil setengah tidur dan tidak sengaja menendang muka kak Vash.

"WADAW! SIALAN NIH ANAK NENDANG-NENDANG GUE!" teriak kak Vash.

Sontak pak Ludwig yang sedang memberika materi tiba-tiba berhenti dan memperhatikan kak Vash dan kak Natalia.

"NIH ANAK GAK BANGUN-BANGUN GUE TUSUK JUGA NIH" ucap kak Natalia.

"STOP!" ucap seseorang.

"KAU MENCURI HATIKU HATIKUU~" ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah kak Alfred.

Semua hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria.

'Haduh nih anak gak bangun-bangun...' batin kak Natalia.

"Bodo deh ni anak mau bangun ato nggak, yuk balik" ucap kak Natalia.

Akhirnya kak Natalia dan kak Vash pun balik ke tempat duduk mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ya sekian dari saya, terima kasih!" ucap pak Ludwig.

"Sekarang materi dari bapak Ludwig sudah selesai, kalian bisa pulang!" ucap kak Alfred.

"HOREEE!" teriak anak-anak gembira.

Akhirnya merekapun pulang dan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

'Huft.. Masih 2 hari lagi ya...' batin Eliza.

* * *

><p>TOBECONTINUED~<p>

Hah akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga XD

Maaf kalo humornya garing -_-

terima kasih sudah membaca

REVIEW PLEASE

Salam

Kurocchi.


End file.
